


Oksanas Girl

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Gym au: Eve happens to see Vilannelle working out in the gym and smut





	Oksanas Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I need a beta i need a beta if you want to edit my horrible punctuation and grammar please hit me up I have plenty of stories started waiting for someone to help me with. This fandom is absolute killing all my feels and the plot bunnies all over the place. This is edited by me so all mistakes are mine and im sorry for that thank you for reading 
> 
> ~T

Eve almost dropped her croissant and coffee as she stared into the gym of the Mi5 secret gym. She couldn’t believe her eyes at what she was seeing. I mean sure she’d watched Villanelle take down bad guys and shoot people by now but this...this was something completely different. Villanelle was currently in her gym clothes which was a black sports bra and some work out pants all standard issue for the agents. But what brought Eve attention to a standstill and her blood pounding was the grunts and yells she heard as she watched the blonde on the Salmon ladder with each swing of her hips and yell as she took the pole up one more notch Eve felt herself get red and flushed her body heat rise with desire. She couldn't even remember what she was suppose to be doing that day as she was thankful Villanelle couldn’t see her watching as she jumped off the ladder and started to pay some of the sweat off her bed. 

Eve licked her lips as Villanelle took a long drink of water than started to wrap her hands to start beating on the punching bag next. She looked so lithe on her feet as she hit the bag with such raw energy effectively moving back and forth with such speed as she jabbed here and there and then did a roundhouse kick to it for fun. 

Eve couldn’t even breath after to hours of just watching the blonde go through circuit of work out after workout she was dying with need by the time the blonde was cooling down for the day. 

She went to the door and pressed the speaker trying to keep the desire out of her voice as she spoke. “Villanelle when your finish could you meet me in my office please.” Villanelle looked up surprised and winked at where she knew the com button was. 

“Sure thing partner.” Villanelle draped the towel over her shoulders with a flourish heading to the showers. She stopped and looked at the door with a grin. “You could join me.” she offered knowing the woman wouldn’t take her up on her offer. 

Eve couldn’t handle it she pushed the door open looking flush and breathing heavily. Villanelle looked surprised. 

“Well?” Eve demanded waving her hand to get them moving towards the private shower stalls. 

Once in the shower stall Eve was on her lips pressing the other woman back into the wall and pushing her down to sit on the shower seat installed into the wall. She didn’t waste time taking off her clothes hiking up her leg next to Villanelle and shoving her face between her legs. She didn’t care that this was out of character she just needed and wanted and the damn had finally burst. As soon as the blonde assassins tongue had touched her clit she was on cloud nine only needing the flick of her tongue to undo her. 

“Please keep going.” she wanted as she attempted to ride out her orgasm all over the blonde face who seem to readily into as she grabbed the other woman's ass leaving nail indents in her. 

Villanelle pulled away to enter her with three fingers already knowing from how wet her face was that the other woman could take it. She stroked in and out with a slower speed wanting to build this next time up for her lover. 

“I’m so close again how am I so close again?” Eve asked as her hips kept up each thrust the other woman was giving her. 

“Your going to say my name the next time you cum understand?” Villanelle ordered as she stop to get Eve attention than continued when the other woman had nodded locking eyes with her. 

“I can’t wait to hear it.” she teased out her thumb rubbing her clit in slow motions to help bring It closer to her release. “I’ve been waiting a very long time to hear my name in the sounds of ecstasy on your lips.” 

“I’m so close...I’m almost there.” Eve panted out with each push and pull from her body. 

“Oks..ana.” she moaned out as her body started to tremble and she couldn’t hold herself back. Thankfully no one else was in the bathroom with them or they’d heard quite the scream coming from the woman who was having the best orgasm of her life. 

Villanelle helped her get her leg down and settle into her lap to press sweet kisses to her lips. “That was very good girl of you Eve.” she praised as she continued to lightly kiss her. Eve eagerly mess each kiss still fueled up for another round and feeling more isolated Vila than ever in her life. 

Villanelle pressed her fingers to Eves mouth who greedily sucked on them her eyes never waving from Villanelles. 

“I think you should return the favor yes?” she asked her mouth now on Eves neck sucking hard to mark her for anyones to see that she was Oksana girl now. 

“I was supposed to be bringing you to a briefing hours ago.” she said with a laugh. 

Villanelle laughed. “Borrrrrrriiing. When we could have much more fun here don’t you think?” she asked as she turned on the shower and pushed Eve to the floor as she spread her legs.


End file.
